My Love
"My Love" is the thirty-second and final chapter of Into the Forest. It is the third and final chapter to be narrated by Cas "The Wizard" Stern. Chapter Quote "Then, slowly - sunshine emerges." - Yevgeny Zamyatin Summary The chapter opens up on Thursday, June 12, 2014 at 07:07:07 in Dayton, Ohio. After Cas, Bobby, and Marnie had escaped the apartment complex, they were able to get into Marnie's car and drive away. As soon as they made it outside, fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars were already arriving. Cas knew that their response time was much too fast. As soon as they drove out of Dayton, they stopped by a group of homeless people and handed them all of their electronics. Bobby wanted to return to the apartment for his JEOL electron microscope and for the Airstream, but Marnie advised against it. They continued driving south until they reached Athens, Georgia. They drove near a motel but Bobby objected to them staying there. Marnie continued driving until they reached a barn. She parked her car behind the barn and they walked inside. Inside, the barn was divided up into small rooms and cubicles. There is a lot of water and gas but no electricity. Marnie explains that Sorcerer arranged for this safe house. Later that night, Cas and Bobby admit to each other that they are becoming mistrustful of Marnie. They contemplate abandoning her and slipping away, but they do not go through with it. Over the next few days the three of them stayed put in the barn. Cas remembered how Marnie scattered the shells of her bracelet on the fire escape back at Sorcerer's apartment as a way of misleading intruders. Marnie hopes that their pursuers are in Cleveland, Ohio right now. Cas still feels bad about having to detonate the Orb. She wishes she had it back so she continue using it. On Thursday (June 12), Marnie begins asking questions about the Orb. Cas asks Marnie has ever tried using the Orb before, and she explains that Sorcerer allowed her to use it once, but she was unable to figure out how it worked. Marnie asks Cas if she misses the Orb. Cas admits she misses it greatly. Bobby says it is "an addiction." Bobby is not handling being inside the barn too well. He still wants to retrieve his belongings from Sorcerer's apartment but Marnie continues to urge him not to leave. He almost ignores her, but Cas sides with Marnie and tells him to stay. Marnie asks if the Orb is able to see the future, which it can, but Cas says the present is "impossible enough." Suddenly, the three of them are surprised by the sudden appearance of Sorcerer. He enters the barn and greets them. He greets Bobby as "Necromancer." They all become much happier when they see him. Bobby asks about any news updates Sorcerer may be able to provide them with. He tells them that Deakin is dead. He also tells them that the barn will only be safe for a few more hours. Bobby asks how they were tracked. Sorcerer explains that the apartment they were staying at wasn't actually his, but he stayed there for a few months and thought it was safe enough. The apartment actually belonged to Recluse. Sorcerer has one more news update that surprises Cas and Bobby. He tells them that Recluse has found the other Orbs. He also wants to meet with the two of them. If they agree to his terms, he will "release those still alive" and stop pursuing them. Sorcerer believes it is a trap but still holds the idea that it could be legitimate. They are unsure of whether nor not they should risk it. Once they finish talking, Marnie stands up and walks over to Sorcerer. Sorcerer addresses Marnie as "my love" and Marnie addresses Sorcerer as "Mefisto." The chapter ends on Thursday, June 12, 2014 at 14:14:14 in Athens, Georgia. Category:Chapters